In the construction industries there is occassioned the need to apply numerous fasteners and/or fastener assembly to a support wall for various reasons, e.g. to secure walls to a supporting sub-structure, to secure various types of holders and clamps to walls and ceilings for supporting other devises as e.g. pipes, wires, conducts and the like. Frequently, the walls to which such fasteners are required to be driven are formed of stone, brick, masonary or other rigid materials thereby making it exceedingly difficult to drive a stud or fastener thereinto. To expedite the driving of studs or fasteners into such walls there have been developed various powder actuated guns to forceably drive such fasteners into a supporting structure. Such guns are constructed so that it is essential that the muzzle end of the gun must be forceably pressed against the supporting surface to effect a slight retraction before the trigger setting off the powder charge can be actuated. This feature in such fastener guns is essential for safety reasons.
Heretofore, the known fastener assembly for use with such powder actuated guns comprised a member defining a suitably shaped bracket, support or mount having an aperture formed therein for receiving a stud by which such member is secured to a supporting surface. Such aperture was formed to loosely receive this stud. To secure such studs to its bracket member and to effect the alignment of the stud within the muzzle of a powder actuated fastener gun, there was provided a collar disposed on the studs intermediate the length of the stud so as to be disposed on one side of the mount or bracket member and flanged eyelet fitted to the pointed end of the stud. The arrangement of such prior known fastener assembly was such that the headed end of the stud and the collar spaced therefrom functioned to maintain the alignment of the fastener assembly in the muzzle of the powder actuated gun, the collar and eyelet also co-acted to retain the stud to its associated member, bracket, clamp, etc.
When said prior constructed fastener was placed in the muzzle end of a powder actuated fastener gun, it was essential that the pointed end of the stud be forceably pressed against the wall in a perpendicularly manner to render the gun operational. Such perpendicularly applied force was frequently rendered uncertain when the bearing point of such force comprised the pointed end of the stud only. Any slight deviation of the applied force in a direction other than perpendicular would result in a misfire. Also as described, the prior known fastener assembly requires the need of a collar and eyelet in addition to the stud. Such collar and eyelet necessitated an assembly operation which added to the time, effort and cost of manufacturing said fastener assemblies.